


Tom Glynn-Carney Blurbs Part 2

by prettyboytgc



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF, tom glynn carney
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, everything is pretty domestic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboytgc/pseuds/prettyboytgc
Summary: This is my most recent writing from Tumblr about Tom Glynn-Carney.Everything is based off the idea of situations that you could meet or things that happen within a relationship





	1. A Shared Umbrella

You’d be waiting for your bus, which, by no surprise was running late. You’d just finished work and had to make a quick stop to one of the few shops that were open this late in the evening, to buy an umbrella as the heavens had decided to open on your short walk to the bus stop. It was one of those annoying ones that didn’t have the cover because they were at the side of the road in the middle of no where.

Usually you’d be all alone in your wait but today you were joined by a young man who was hunched in on himself with his arms crossed, his flat cap being the only thing protecting him from the rain.

You thought about going over to him and sharing your umbrella but would he think that’s weird? You don’t know each other after all.

He’d acknowledged your presence when you first arrived but since then, he hasnt looked up, probably shielding his glasses from getting covered in water.

You slowly shuffled towards him, speaking up when you were a reasonable distance away from him.

“Would you like to share my umbrella? This bus is renowned for being late and there’s plenty of room under here.”

He smiled in return and quickly ducked under.

“Cheers. Trust the one day I don’t wear a jacket to rain.”

“Typical.”

You stood in silence for a little bit. It was slightly awkward but you felt like your good deed for the day was complete.

“Sorry do you mind if I hold it? It’s just, you’re a little shorter than I am. Just so I can stand straight and totally cover myself. Not that I’m jot grateful or anything.” He began stumbling over his words. “Jesus, Tom shut up.”

You handed the umbrella over and smiled to calm his nerves.

“I’m Y/N by the way. And honestly it’s not a problem. One of the things that comes with being small is no one lets you hold the brolly.”

Tom let out a little laugh as the headlights of the oncoming bus lit up both your features, the first time you could notice how blue his eyes were.

You both boarded the bus and automatically sat down together. Company can’t go amiss on a late bus, especially as you’ve just bonded with a cute stranger underneath a cheap umbrella


	2. Help with his Instagram

You’d be reading or playing on your phone at a outdoor table on your own, when you were approached by a handsome blonde dressed very smartly in a light shirt, some beige chinos and a pair of expensive looking sunglasses.

“Hi, I’m sorry to interrupt you love, but I don’t suppose you could take a photo for me could you?”

You replied that it wasn’t a problem at all. In all honestly, this sort of interaction made you quite nervous. There was now the pressure on you to capture this rather beautiful looking guy in the perfect way, not to blur the photo or have the wring this in focus.

“Thanks, babe. Do you think here looks alright?” He stood in front of a bush with some very nicely bloomed pink flowers.

“Yeah, looks great. Just slightly to your left, there you go.”

You snapped a few pictures moving forward to get a closer one just so he could get more options to choose from.

“Thank you so much, love.” He took the phone back from you, flicking through the photos as you began to walk away.

He was hot on your heels to follow you back to your table and sat opposite you. You weren’t a bad photographer, you knew what looked good and what elements you should include but this guy was smiling ear to ear, you didn’t think a few photos would warrant that.

You looked at him, not obviously confused but more to ask if everything was okay.

“You’ve got a good eye y’know. My instagram is going to be banging.” You blushed at the compliment. “Do you have an account? I can tag you for credit if you want.”

This was your opportunity to get his name and a way to potentially see him again and it was something you were not going to miss out on.

He handed his phone over to you and you typed in your username, reading his caption as you waited for it to load.

“tomglynncarney: cheers for the gear @/famousfashionbrand. I’ll be lookin’ proper tidy at the awards party tonight”

You suddenly felt guilty for not recognising who this guy was because he is clearly someone in the public eye.

“Ta, Y/N. I’ll see you around?” He winked at you before walking off, making eye contact until he had to fully turn around to go back to his group of friends.

Why didn’t he get one of them to take the photo?

You looked down at your phone as it buzzed.

tomglynncarney is now following you.

You looked back at him and smiled, as you pressed the follow back button.

“and thanks to @/yourusername for making me look half decent in a photo”


	3. Talking About the Future

It would be a pillow talk sort of situation. You be lying on top of the duvet in bed, he would be tracing his finger along the cuff of your ear. You’d be in the spooning position but apart from his finger touching your ear, the only other part touching would be your feet resting on his legs.

You’d both be talking in a low, gentle voice, completely at ease with each other.

“I want to buy a house with you. We will decorate it all ourselves and we can even make a pinterest board together. I’m thinking light grey walls in the lounge with a splash of colour as a feature wall and then the same colour as the soft furnishings. Maybe, navy blue.”

Tom only hummed in response. He was more interested in how you looked right in the moment, how vulnerable you were by sharing your plans for the future with him.

“And maybe we could have a bed that’s just a mattress on a white pallet because that’s cool isn’t it.” You began running your foot up and down his bare leg, stopping every time you reached his knee.

“And we could have some of those curtain fairy lights that fill the wall. Just make everything really soft and cosy.”

You turned over to rest your head on his chest and wrapped your arms around each other.

Tom placed a kiss on the top of your head. “Anything you want beautiful. We could have a room for little Toddy to play in and keep all his toys in like a rustic old chest.”

You opened your eyes and looked up at him. “Who’s little Toddy?”

“Our little french bulldog.” He replied without hesitation and you whispered an “ah” without even a question that you’d adopt a puppy together.

There was a moments silence as you both lay in each other’s embrace, Tom drawing patterns on your arm and you rubbing your thumb where it met his chest.

“I also want to marry you.” He’d say at a slightly quieter level than before, no hesitancy in his voice but a slight quiver as it was the first time he ever made this known to you.

“I want to marry you too.”

He felt your mouth move against his skin as you spoke and you felt the heavier than usual exhale as you replied. No more words were shared. The room was silent with only the sound of your breathing to know you had each other.


	4. The First Night Together

It would be slightly awkward because this was a big step in your relationship. You’d both decided to take everything slow and not rush into anything to savour your time together because neither of you had felt such strong feelings for anyone before.

You were worried about him seeing you with messy hair and he was worried about having bad breath in the morning, but neither of you had yet voiced these worries to the other.

You had spent the evening binge watching shows on telly but you were stiff with nerves when you both got tired to the point you should probably go to bed.

You both began yawning but you insisted you both watch one more episode before Tom spoke up.

“Alright, I need to tell you something. I’m really nervous about this. I’m scared you’ll think less of me after you’ve seen me in a state in the morning and I’ll probably have really bad breath and-”

You cut him off with your finger to his lips. “I’m nervous too. I don’t want you to think I look like a slob in my pyjamas and I’ll look like I’ve been dragged through a bush when I wake up.”

“Well if you promise you won’t dump me, I promise I won’t dump you.”

“I promise.”

You decided to get ready for bed together, brushing your teeth side by side, Tom pulling faces and making you laugh resulting in foam spilling down both of your chins.

“I want to be comfortable around you.” You hugged Tom around his waist, looking up at him when you were done. “And I want you to be comfortable around me. Because I really like you even when you do have toothpaste around your mouth.” You reached up and wiped away the white mark, making him smile and his cheek dimple a little.

He kissed you on your forehead and you both made your way back into his bedroom. Still hugging him, you began touching the hem of his tshirt.

“May I?” He nodded, giving you permission to take off his shirt. He pulled you backwards, making you both fall onto the bed and you were sat on his lap. You lightly stroked your hand down his chest and your forehead pressed against his.

“I know this is nice, and I don’t want to ruin the moment, but I cannot sleep in jeans and I’m sure you’d be more comfortable in something else.”

The night would come to a close after you both finished getting changed, you into his tshirt and a pair of flannel pyjama bottoms, and him into a pair of loose fitting shorts, there was a lot of kissing and an long cuddle to seal the deal.

You may have had nest hair the morning after and his breath didn’t smell minty fresh, but you were falling for each other even more.

 

This is sort of a part two to First time staying the night so read that one first

You know when you stay at your friends and you wake up first and don’t know what to do. Well this would be the same sort of situation, especially because it’s the first time you’ve stayed over at Tom’s house.

So you’d wake up facing the wall and turn over to be met with with Tom’s armpit as his arm was lying above his head. His mouth was partly open and his eyes were fluttering but he still seemed to be asleep.

You’d grab your phone to see what time it is and scroll through social media until your phone was lightly swatted down put of your hands and you were engulfed in a hug.

“Morning my love.” Tom would mumble into your chest.

“Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?” He nodded his head.

It was silent for a bit to give Tom the chance to properly wake up, his head in your chest and your hand stroking the back of his hair.

“So how’s your ‘dragged through a bush’ hair this morning?”

“Just as good as your morning breath, Carney,” you both joked.


	5. Paw Print Tattoo

“You have a tiny paw print tattoo on your hip.”

You blushed, you were aware that Tom had just seen more than your tattoo, but it still made you bashful that he had paid attention to the little details.

“Yeah, not something a lot of people know. It’s not a secret, just people don’t see it there so no one asks.”

He traces the area where your tattoo is, which has now been recovered by your underwear. It’s a strange feeling, this was the first time opportunity Tom has had to see anything that you don’t usually show off, and he took his time to worship your body.

“Honestly, it really surprised me. I was going to say as soon as I saw it but I didn’t want to kill the mood, y’know? It’s cute though, I like it.”

“You also have a freckle right here.” He moved his finger closer to where it was not five minutes ago, making you giggle.

“I also have another paw print somewhere else on my body. Maybe next time you’ll take my too off and find it.”

“Two tattoos! What sort of inked up rebel am I dating?”

You were attacked with tickles and kisses were dotted all over your face, you both losing your breath from laughing so much.

You were glad to be in such a relationship where you are both there for every detail of each other.


	6. Interrupted

It would begin just a quick peck on the lips, but that led to a longer peck. There would be a moment of looking each other deeply in the eyes before you start a gentle make out session on the sofa. Hands would be in each other’s hair, kisses would be pressed on jawlines and quiet moans would be muffled by your mouths.

You’d forgot that today was the day you’d invited your friends over for a coffee and catch up and Tom was meant to be long gone before they arrived.

Being as close with your friends as you were, they knocked lightly on your door before walking straight in, announcing their presence only when they walked in to the room.

You pulled away from your boyfriend as soon as you heard the, “Hi” and “Hello” from your friends, but it was too late.

“Oh, sorry,” they both looked down and shielded their eyes just to protect themselves from seeing anything they may not want to. “I didn’t expect you to have a guest over.”

You’d kept your relationship quiet from your friends as to not overshare until you had agreed this was something serious between you. You were also worried about telling them, seeing how adamant you were before Tom about how happy you were being single. But at least now you didn’t have to have that conversation.

Tom stood up, brushing his shirt down in attempt to drop the creases a little, before holding his hand out for them to shake.

“Tom these are my friends, F/N and F/N, who I clearly forgot were coming over, I’m so sorry.” You whispered the last bit to Tom, but not in a voice quiet enough that they wouldn’t hear you. You blushed at the snug grins they both had on their face, you knew this would come back to bite you one day. You now aimed your attention at them, “This is my boyfriend, Tom.”

Tom would agree that it’s his time to leave, to let you have your catch up and gossip session. You’d kiss him goodbye and get ready to return to your friends, knowing you would be the topic of conversation. It was an overwhelming greeting of, “Y/N where did you score him?”, “He’s a bit of alright isn’t he!”, but the comment that warmed your heart most, “You look happier with him than I’ve seen you in a long time.”


	7. Lazy Touches

\- rubbing his shoulders while he’s sat on the sofa  
\- tracing his fingers down your spine in bed  
\- the thumb rub thing  
\- entwining your legs before going to sleep  
\- waking up with his arm thrown across you  
\- sitting so close that your arms touch  
\- his hand on your leg while on the tube  
\- your hand on top of his  
\- hands on his chest as you’re straddled on his abdomen  
\- his fingers touching behind your ears when he pulls you in for a kiss


	8. IKEA Trip

\- okay so this would be a really hyped trip on your part because it’s becoming even more real that you’re moving in together  
\- Tom, not so much but he is willing to embrace the giant playground that is IKEA  
\- you’d of course grab a trolley because there is a list of things you actually need for your place  
\- cutlery, plates, bowls, glasses, towels  
-all the basics  
\- apart from bedsheets- they have been left to the glory that is urban outfitters because lbr they have gorgeous bedding  
\- you’d obviously have to look in the little house setup and pretend you live there  
\- “this is what it’ll be like when we live together” you’d say when you lounge on the display sofa together, his arm around your shoulder  
-“hopefully not with those brown curtains though”  
\- “oh god no, they’re vile”  
\- glad you’re on the same page there  
\- you’d agreed on pretty a neutral colour scheme with one feature colour so that was the basis of things you’d be looking for  
\- you’d lose Tom at one point while looking around a miniature house but be able to hear him singing  
\- you’d pull back the shower curtain to find him with a shower cap on and pretending to have an extensive wash  
\- *gasp* he’d pull the towel off the rack to cover his body  
\- “do you mind? I’m trying to shower here!”  
\- the random strangers looking would make you blush a little as you laughed but these are the things you are used to with Tom as your boyfriend  
\- “and would Sir care for some more wine?”  
\- Tom would be sat at the display table, a napkin across his lap, you ‘serving him’ with a tea towel draped over your forearm  
\- “yes please kind servant”  
\- “servant! You can get stuffed”  
\- you’d take it in turns pushing the trolley around  
\- but when it was Tom’s turn, he’d very often lean on the handle and push himself off down the walkway, flying with the trolley, following the arrows of course  
\- “babe, we’ve passed that, you can’t go back. It goes against the arrows”  
\- “Tom, I’m literally walking five steps this way”  
\- beds would be tested for cuddle-ability  
\- sofas also tested for the same and to see if you can fit in your favourite cuddle position  
\- cushions would be chosen based on whether or not Tom’s earring would get stuck in them  
\- too fluffy and he’d be carrying it around with him until you got home  
\- we all know you pick up random stuff in IKEA  
\- so you get to the till with an assortment of candles, some silicone oven gloves, some utensils that you don’t know what they’re for but they looked funny and a big artificial plant that you’re sure you won’t let die  
\- Tom may also sneak a bag of mini Daims into the mix too


End file.
